1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conductive terminals in electrical connectors, and particularly to terminals shaped to have improved compliance and thereby reduce stress concentration when the terminals are mated with corresponding terminals of a complementary connector.
2. Related Art
Handheld computers, including personal digital assistants (PDAs) and palm-sized computers, use peripheral or accessory devices to enhance their capabilities and functions. Accessory devices for handheld computers include communication cradles, docking stations, plug assemblies, battery chargers, and modems. Generally, accessory devices are connected with the handheld computers via electrical connector assemblies.
Conventionally, a plug connector is mounted on a handheld computer. An accessory device has a cable connector for mating with the plug connector, thereby achieving electrical connection between the handheld computer and the accessory device. Modern handheld computers are particularly slim, therefore the plug connector can only have a small form factor. Accordingly, conductive terminals of the plug connector are small. This results in high stress concentration in the terminals when the plug connector is mated with the cable connector. High stress concentration accelerates fatigue and increases the risk of breakage of the terminals. Conventional terminals of handheld computer plug connectors do not have good compliance. Therefore the terminals sustain unduly high stress concentration.
Accordingly, improved conductive terminals for plug connectors of handheld computers are desired.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical plug connector used in a handheld electronic device, wherein conductive terminals of the plug connector each have a configuration that a normal force generated by the conductive terminals of the connector can be distributed over a long length of the terminals whereby stress concentration of the terminals can be lessened. Therefore, a life of use of the conductive terminals and accordingly the plug connector can be extended.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector for a handheld electronic device, wherein the conductive terminals of the connector are compliant so that stress concentration of the terminals caused by the normal force of the terminals for effectively engaging with terminals of a complementary connector can be further reduced.
In order to accomplish the above objects, an electrical connector includes a dielectric housing which has a front mating end, a rear mounting end opposite the mating end, two lateral ends between the mating and mounting ends, and a plurality of terminal passageways defined between the mating and mounting ends. A plurality of xcexa9-shaped conductive terminals are mounted in the passageways on the housing, particularly, each of the terminals comprises a solder tail located about the mounting end of the housing adapted for soldering to a printed circuit board of the handheld electronic device, a retention portion located in front of the tail portion and secured to the housing, a first arced portion extending forwardly and upwardly from the retention portion, a horizontal beam extending forwardly from the first arced portion, a second arced portion extending forwardly and upwards from a front end of the horizontal beam and a contacting portion extending rearwards from a free end of the second arced portion into a front end portion of a corresponding passageways, said contacting portion being adapted for engaging with a terminal of a complementary connector.
In mating with the cable connector, terminals of the cable connector are inserted into upper portions the passageways from the mating end to depress against and engage with the contact portions of the conductive terminals. The terminals generate a normal force by deforming the looped spring portions and the second arcuate portions to effectively and reliable engage with the complementary terminals. As the stress induced by the normal force are distributed over the two arced portions, stress concentration happened in the conventional connector can be improved. Furthermore, since the terminals are secured to the housing only with the retention portions, the terminals can have a good compliance to have a better engaging characteristic with the complementary terminals.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.